fabulasfandomcom-20200214-history
Consequences
Consequences es el quinto capítulo de Faith, el primer episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Trasfondo Dependiendo de la elección realizada en Choices, el transcurso de este capítulo será diferente. Apartamento de Woodsman Al llegar al apartamento de Woodsman, puede verse la sombra de alguien a través de la pared rota. Entonces Bigby pregunta: center|650px *Hey! *Hey, Toad! Is that you? *Hey, Woody! What are you doing? *... center|650px Al no responder, sube corriendo, sólo para encontrarse el piso vacío. El lobo oye una discusión de Toad con su hijo, por lo que decide ir hacia su casa junto a Snow. Este les cuenta que su llamada fue tan solo una equivocación, y que realmente no había nadie en el lugar cuando él fue a revisarlo. Sin embargo, al encontrarse al tipo que termina huyendo cuando llegan, decide hablar con él: *I saw someone. *What's going on? *Who was crying? *... Toad sigue escondiendo algo, por lo que Snow se interesa por el pequeño. *Somebody was in your building! *I'll leave when I'm ready. *I'm gonna lock around. *... center|650px Bigby acaba informando de que investigará el lugar, a lo que él accede, alegando que simplemente no quiere hacerles perder el tiempo. Poco después puede interactuar con objetos como una lámpara rota (de la cual dice que se rompió por accidente), un pestillo roto, una mancha en la pared (según Toad al cortarse la mano), el atizador de la chimenea también con sangre, una marca de polvo (donde se encontraba la lámpara, que se ha movido de sitio) y unas huellas en la ventana (según él, entró la pasada noche al dejarse las llaves dentro). Al preguntarle por el atizador, resuelve que se hirió en el pie, contradeciéndose su versión anterior del corte en la mano, por lo que decide interrogarle: center|650px *I thought you cut your hand. (has pillado a Toad mintiendo) *Made a fire in a heat wave? *Why's the poker still out? *... (Toad intenta evadir el tema) Luego la conversación sobre ese tema sigue: *I'm not sure. *I think someone was attacked. *I think you're hiding something. *... Preguntando sobre el pomo roto, diciendo que ya lo estaba desde hace días, le interroga con lo siguiente: *"Busted", huh. *Then why climb in the window? (antes debe haber visto las marcas de la ventana, pudiendo pillar otra mentira) *Why haven't you fixed it? *... Preguntando sobre el círculo de polvo: *What toy could have made this mark? *The broken lamp was here. *He left the toy for that long? *... Si responde sobre la lámpara, habrá otro diálogo: *I just don't buy it. *The mark in the dust. (le has pillado mintiendo) *The power outlet. (le has pillado mintiendo) *... (Toad intenta evadir el tema) Otra de las conversaciones opcionales que pueden haber (dependiendo del orden de las pistas) es sobre las huellas de la ventana: *You don’t have spare keys? *Why didn’t Junior let you in? *You wouldn’t need keys. (le has pillado mintiendo) *... (Toad intenta evadir el tema) Cuando le pilles hasta tres mentiras, Toad se sentirá lo suficientemente intimidado como para pedirle que se vaya ya de su casa, ya que su llamada fue un error. *When I say so. *When you tell me the truth. *When I figure out what's going on. *... Él se aferra a que dice la verdad, aunque Bigby insiste: center|650px *You lied, Toad. (has acusado a Toad de mentir) *Toad (amenazas a Toad) Si amenazas a Toad, su hijo saldrá de la habitación para defenderlo. Él acabará confesando, aunque la situación será mas embarazosa. El misterioso desconocido era uno de The Tweedles, que fue a buscar algo del leñador, y que atacó al sapo al no poder ayudarle. *What was he looking for? *Where did he go? *What did you tell him? *... Toad se niega a dar muchos más detalles, ya que éste le amenazó con matar a su hijo. Sin embargo, acaba confesando que robó el abrigo de Faith, aunque a continuación Snow lo saca de su escondite. En él encuentran una carta dirigida a Prince Lawrence, cuyo destino debe decidir: *Keep it. *It belongs to Lawrence (decidiste darle la carta) *it *... Finalmente, deciden abandonar el lugar e ir al apartamento de Lawrence. Apartamento de Lawrence (tras Woodsman) Al llegar allí, Snow le pide que le dé la carta y no se pase mucho más tiempo: center|650px *Let's focus on what we saw in the mirror. (Snow confía un poco más en ti) *It's not that simple. (Está dispuesta a confiar en ti) *We need to question Lawrence. (No está totalmente de acuerdo) *... (Se centra en Faith y Lawrence) center|650px Puedes observar por la ventana o entrar directamente por la puerta, para encontrarse el cuerpo inerte de Lawrence en el suelo. Luego Bigby interactúa con él: *Snow, go get help. *Stay with me, man! *You're gonna be okay. *... En ese momento Lawrence les pide que le dejen solo. Luego les pide algo de agua, a lo que ellos acceden. Viendo que le queda poca vida, Bigby decide hacerle unas preguntas: *Did you hurt Faith? *Who did this to you? *What happened? *... center|650px Tras terminar falleciendo, Snow se pregunta si deben abrir la carta: *Yes. (Dejaste que Snow abra la carta) *No. *It's your decision. *... Su único contenido es una disculpa de Faith. Tras esto, deciden investigar el lugar para descubrir pistas sobre el crimen. Se puede encontrar el cuchillo ensangrentado, un charco de sangre y tras el sillón un agujero de bala y una foto. También hay una pistola y un casquillo cerca del cadáver. Sobre la mesa pastillas para dormir y el ventilador, que pueden apagarlo. En la otra parte puede encontrarse la cama entreabierta y una nota de disculpa hacia Faith. center|650px Otros objetos de la casa no relacionados son una nota en la nevera o una librería con poco uso. Finalmente, al intentar abrir el armario, aparece el gemelo criminal, que huye rápidamente del lugar. Ambos inician una carrera a lo largo del callejón, escondiéndse Tweedle en un apartamento al cual entra Bigby. Desde ese momento se iniciará un quick time event, en el cual debe sortear obstáculos y avanzar en la persecución para que sea satisfactoria. center|650px Tras subir al último piso, encuentra dos puertas disponibles, teniendo que elegir cual de las dos es la que ha usado Tweedle. Si se elige la derecha (la cual es incorrecta), se le podrá ver cruzando la escalera de incendios, por lo que tras abrir la ventana seguirá tras él. Si eliges la izquierda, podrás encontrarlo huyendo por la ventana, consiguiendo zafarse de Bigby y seguir adelante. De un modo u otro, consigue atraparlo finalmente y finalizar el qte. Tweedle le dice que se tranquilice, ya que andan en el mismo bando, a lo que responde: *Why did you run? *What were you doing back there? *Who are you? *... Él afirma ser inocente, y que el hecho de huir fue instintivo, a lo que sigue interrogando: center|650px *Then who did? *You're covered in blood! *You're coming with me. *... Si se le pregunta por el autor; afirma que fue a ver a Lawrence y, tras contarle que su mujer estaba muerta, él mismo se suicidó con la pistola. Luego le dice que sabe donde está Woodsman. A las preguntas anteriores, se añadirá: *Who's your boss? Si se pregunta por el jefe, dirá que no puede darle esa información. Si se le pregunta qué hacía en el lugar, dirá que estaba investigando al marido de la chica, siendo una buena pista para iniciar su investigación. De un modo u otro, termina diciéndole que se irá con él, aunque Dee afirma que no será posible... porque su hermano Dum le espera detrás, atacándole luego para que pueda huir. Bigby despierta en el callejón bajo la supervisión de Snow, decidiendo hablar con ella: *What happened? *Where did they go? *Just leave me here. *... Ella le explica que le golpearon y se marcharon con un coche, afirmando él que su destino fue el bar Trip Trap, pista que le dio Dee poco antes de huir. Entonces ella pide un taxi para poder ir a dicho lugar. De camino, mantienen una conversación acerca de la imposibilidad de ponerse por delante de los hechos que ocurren. Luego convienen que deben ver a Woodsman, el último que vio a Faith con vida. Luego Snow le pregunta quién cree sinceramente que fue el autor de su asesinato: center|650px *Her Husband (le nombraste como sospechoso) *The Woodsman (le nombraste como sospechoso) *Dee (le nombraste como sospechoso) *Bluebeard (Snow está de acuerdo) *The Pimp (Sospechas de su jefe) *... Si se elige alguno que no sea Woodsman, concuerdan en hablar con él para obtener más datos. Si se elige a él habrán más opciones: *Yes (lo recordará) *He's dangerous (está de acuerdo) *Need to question him *... A continuación aparece un último diálogo: *Thanks for your help. *Good job. *Not as bad as I though. *... Entonces se interrumpen, y seguirá hablando: *Go ahead. *I was going to say... *It wasn't important. *... Luego hablan sobre los problemas de Fabletown y lo inútil de su trabajo, hasta el punto de que gente como Faith recurra a la prostitución. *You're doing the best. (Snow lo apreció) *Crane is the problem. *Do something about it. *... Tras otro pequeño diálogo, ella se pregunta si este trabajo es adecuado para ella. *Stick with it. *Maybe you could leave. *You'll figure it out. *... Finalmente llegan al lugar, a lo que Snow tan sólo le pide que ande con cuidado. *You too. *Don't worry. *Always. *... Apartamento de Lawrence Si se llega por la mañana de inicio al piso de Lawrence, ambos empezarán con las mismas dudas sobre la autoría del crimen que en el otro caso. Una vez dentro, se encontrarán al inquilino recostado en su sillón, aparentemente muerto por un disparo en el pecho. A continuación investigarán las pruebas de igual modo que con la otra elección. No obstante, después de leer la nota de despedida dejada en la cama, Snow sigue examinando su cuerpo, para comprobar que ha parpadeado y que sigue vivo en realidad. Entonces la pareja le ayuda y decide hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio antes de llamar al doctor. *When whas the last time you saw your wife? *We found your suicide note... *What hapenned? *... center|650px En ese momento explica que ha querido suicidarse para que ella no tenga que soportarlo más, preguntándose luego qué es de ella. *half-truth Your wife is missing. *Your wife has been killed. (le cuentas que ha muerto) *Lie someone heard a gunshot. (mientes) *... A continuación responsabilizará de los hechos ocurridos a Faith a Georgie. *Who is Georgie? *You need to pull it together. *Did you kill your wife? *... Independientemente de la respuesta, se verán interrumpidos por alguien que llama a la puerta. En ese momento, la pareja decide esconderse y le piden a Lawrence que se haga el muerto, para poder ayudar en la investigación del caso. center|650px A continuación entra Dee, que decide observar el lugar. Mientras sigue con sus pesquisas, Lawrence coge el arma que tenía y se apunta en la cabeza. Si Bigby decide salir del armario antes, podrá salvarlo. Si por el contrario se queda observando, terminará disparándose fatalmente y falleciendo. Sea cual sea la elección, Dee terminará huyendo del lugar y realizando la misma persecución que en el caso de ir primero al apartamento de Woodsman, con la diferencia de que después de la paliza de los gemelos decidirán ir a su apartamento por la llamada de Toad. Al elegir ir primero a ver a Lawrence, cuando la pareja llega al apartamento de Woodsman y Toad el gemelo Tweedle ya no se encuentra allí, por lo que irán directamente a hablar con Toad, desarrollándose los eventos del mismo modo que con la otra elección. Vídeos Elección de Woodsman full|center|650 px (Desde 15:31) full|center|650 px full|center|650 px (Hasta 5:02) Elección de Lawrence (salvándolo) full|center|650 px Elección de Lawrence (sin salvarlo) full|center|650 px Categoría:Capítulos de Faith